Butterfly Kisses
by Naley2006
Summary: 'Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.' Quick, Brittana, Finchel, and Tartie if you squint hard enough.


**Title: **Butterfly Kisses

**Summary:** '_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.'_

**Disclaimer:** I really own nothing. The characters are not mine (well except for a few that come in, in the end. But their names aren't even mentioned, so yeah). The song is also not mine. It's 'Butterfly Kisses' and there are so many versions I'm not sure who to credit.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I whipped this up after logging onto my laptop for the first time in a few weeks and found this song bookmarked so I had to listen to it. It just made me wish that Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth so Puck could've sang this. I think his voice would've done it beautifully. Also, it's late and I have no beta, so that's my excuse for any errors :)

**Author's Note 2**: I hope you enjoy reading it, not my best work I don't think, but I sort of like it. I also love comments, questions, and reviews, so tell me what you thought of it!

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure,  
She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to jesus and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
But most of all, for...  
_

Before he knew it, they were graduating. Him, and Quinn, and their two year old baby girl in the audience, sitting beside his mom and sister, clapping when her mommy and daddy's names were called. Everytime he saw her it was the greatest part of his day. She looked so much like her mommy, right now to the blonde hair and hazel eyes.

He stood there, posing for pictures in his cap and gown, his diploma in one hand, his little girl in the other. Quinn caught his eyes from where she was talking to Mercedes and Tina and smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

Puck felt a whisper in his ear and pulled his eyes away from Quinn's to face his little girl.

"I love you, daddy."

He wasn't sure when the tear started to roll down his cheek, remembering how his life was before Beth, how it would've turned out if Quinn hadn't decided that maybe they could do it. Seeing their baby now, it was definitely worth it.

When the sky faded into darkness and the stars shone bright, he knelt beside Beth and closed his eyes, silently listening to her small prayers. He wasn't sure what he had done, after all the bad things, to deserve this sweet, little girl.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._They were doing this. He had Quinn, he had Beth. They were all he needed. The summer days when they would walk through the park, stopping by the meadow to watch Beth run and just be herself. Puck running after her to spin her around and tickle her nose with his while Quinn stood by, snapping pictures of the two, silently thanking God that she didn't give up that baby girl. On the way home, Beth would be exhausted, resting her head on Puck's shoulder. He would grab a small white flower, tucking it softly behind her ear.

_"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."_

How could he forget Beth's first pony ride? That had been one hell of a surprise when Santana and Brittany had shown up to her fourth birthday party with a grey, dappled pony. _"What! I promised my Baby B a pony, she's getting a pony!"_ Santana had exclaimed to the shocked faces staring at her. Truth was, Beth had her wrapped around her finger almost as tight as Brittany.

He wouldn't ever forget that day. The way Beth had taken his hand and asked him to walk beside her, holding his hand the entire time. Puck pretended he was too bad-ass for that sort of whipped thing, but everyone noticed the smile that never left his face as he looked at his baby girl growing up.

_"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."_

The look in Beth's eyes when she presented her daddy with a cake she made all by herself (a little help from her mommy of course). It was frosted with blue icing, lopsided, and he was pretty sure half of the flour didn't end up in the cake.

It was the best birthday he had ever had. With tears in his eyes, he hugged his little girl, not sure if he would even be living without her. She meant the world to him.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night._

He frequently wondered, and even went far enough to voice it to Quinn once, with all that he had done, what had he done right to deserve Beth. To deserve those butterfly kisses the hazel eyed, blonde child gave him every night before bed as he wa stucking her in. To deserve that hug in the morning when she woke up before she gathered her backpack and climbed on the bus to school.

_Sweet sixteen today,  
She's looking like her momma  
A little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
From ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great  
Big world. but I remember..._

His eyes looked up to meet Quinn's. He smiled and went back to work filling the cake with icing before topping it off with a '_Happy 16th Birthday, Beth'_ and quickly hiding it before Beth came bounding in, changed from her Cheerio's uniform into a peach colored sundress, announcing that the last of the invites had arrived.

Her smiled radiated the room and her blonde hair was down, straightened with a little braid to the side. Just like Quinn used to wear her's. Puck couldn't help but see Quinn in Beth. She looked like her momma more and more everyday.

She was growing up so fast. It didn't feel like Beth was born sixteen years ago. Like Glee Club and Sophomore year was sixteen years ago. In his mind, it felt like yesterday. Beth was just born right after Regionals and he held her in his arms, telling Quinn he wanted to keep her, that he loved her. Exactly after, they had said no to the VA coach's offer to adopt Beth. She was theirs.

Now Beth was the same age they were. She was growing up and as much as he tried, he couldn't stop his daddy's little girl from fading.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on, the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.

Barely anything had changed. Puck still knelt by her bed every night, listening to her silent prayers as he thanked whoever was watching over him for the beautiful little girl he had. Except she wasn't so little anymore. She was growing up. Puck couldn't help but feel his heart break a bit when Beth gave him a hug, telling him how much she loved him, but was only going to kiss him on the cheek this time.

In his dreams, he couldn't help but go back to Sophomore year. Before Beth. imagining what his life would've been like without her. Sure, he probably would've toured the country in a lame rock band, or had a booming pool business and become a CEO or something like Santana had. Or maybe he would've been singing the rest of his life, like Berry has been. Or played football like Matt went off to do.

Now he realizes he would've given it all up for Beth. His little girl. After everything he did wrong, what had he done right?

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
_

Everything went by so fast, he couldn't even comprehend it. Soon Beth was graduating and going off to college and Quinn and Puck were welcoming their second baby into the world.

She was his little butterfly, Beth was. It took all he had not to keep her in his arms and not let her fly away. She was daddy's little girl. He watched her grow into this beautiful girl and he was glad he didn't miss out on it.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
And I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
Just staring at her,  
She asked me what I'm thinking,  
And I said "I'm not sure, I just feel like l'm losing my baby girl."_

Then more years passed. Beth graduated from college top of her class and she looked out to see her mom and dad and her little sister beside them. She smiled brightly with her cap and gown as she ran to jump into her father's arms. She was little, but she remembered the day when the roles were reversed.

"I love you, daddy," She whispered in his ear and he tried best to hold back the tears.

It had been a few more years now and Beth came back home to visit with a ring on her finger and a man by her side. Tina and Artie's son had finally proposed to his childhood crush.

It was the day of their wedding and Puck couldn't help but to stare at his baby girl. He couldn't help but to think he was losing her. He had tried his hardest to keep her when she was born, convince Quinn not to give her up for adoption. Now he had her and he didn't want to let her go.

_Then she leaned over...and gave me...  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

Once he had admitted his thoughts, Beth smiled as she leaned over and gave him a butterfly kiss, the first one she had given him since she turned sixteen.

"You're not going to lose me daddy, I love you," She told him before sitting back and letting Quinn finish braiding her hair with little white flowers.

"We're all ready when you are Beth," A blonde girl with a sweet voice poked her head in the bride's room and announced. Beth smiled at Santana and Brittany's daughter (and her best friend) as her mother put the final braid in her hair and she took her father's arm as he led her down the aisle.

_"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? "  
"Daddy don't cry "_

She looked beautiful. He smiled, remembering Quinn when they got married. She looked just like her. When they made it to the front of the church, he was hestitant. Puck wasn't sure if he could do this as he swallowed hard, his throat dry.

Beth smiled before placing a butterfly kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, daddy."

Puck blinked his eyes before he sat down in the front seats beside Quinn, watching his daughter take her place in front of Tina and Artie's son, with Brittany and Santana's daughter beside her. They said their vows and Tina and Artie's son took the ring from his best man; Rachel and Finn's son.

Somehow, somewhere along the line, he must've done something right. He knew he had to, to deserve a perfect little girl like Beth. Puck knew he had to let her go now, but he also knew he'd never forget the hugs in the morning and the butterfly kisses at night.

_With all that I've done wrong, I must have  
Done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is  
What love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses... _

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
